Smile (Lily Allen)
Smile by Lily Allen is featured in Mattress, the twelfth episode of Season One. This song is originally sung by Lily Allen from her debut album Alright, Still. It was sung by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson while they were preparing for the New Directions' yearbook photo. Rachel is teasing Finn and grabbing his sheet music, making jokes to teach Finn how to smile for their photo which will only include the two of them since they are the newly appointed co-captains. Brad plays in the background and is shown enjoying the song. Some of the lyrics in the song are changed due to controversial issues. It's one of the songs featured on the Glee's second soundtrack, Glee: The Music, Volume 2. Lyrics Rachel (Finn): When you first left me, I was wanting more You were kissing that girl next door What you do that for? (What you do that for?) When you first left me Rachel & Finn, I didn't know what to say, I never been on my own that way, Just sat by myself all day Rachel: I was so lost back then, But with a little help from my friends, I found a light in the tunnel at the end Now you're calling me up on the phone, So you can have a little whine and a moan, And its only because you're feeling alone Rachel & Finn: At first, when I see you cry, Yeah it makes me smile, Yeah makes me smile At worst, I feel bad for awhile, But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile Rachel (Finn): Whenever you see me, You say that you want me back, But I tell you it don't mean jack, (don't mean jack) No it don't mean jack, (it don't mean jack) Rachel & Finn: I couldn't stop laughing, No I just couldn't help myself, See, you messed up my mental health, I was quite unwell Rachel: I was so lost back then, But with a little help from my friends, I found a light in the tunnel at the end Now you're calling me up on the phone, So you can have a little whine and a moan, And its only 'cause you're feeling alone Rachel & Finn: At first, When I see you cry, Yeah it makes me smile, Yeah makes me smile At worst, I feel bad for awhile, but then i just smile, I go ahead and smile At first, When I see you cry, Yeah it makes me smile, Yeah makes me smile At worst, I feel bad for awhile, But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile At first, When I see you cry, Yeah it makes me smile, Yeah makes me smile. At worst, I feel bad for a while, but then I just smile, I go ahead and smile Charts Gallery Glee-smile.jpg Smilelilyallen.jpeg glee_21431.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Smile_(Lily_Allen) lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-smile-song-mp3.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Smile_(Lily_Allen) Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px|Lily Allen Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One